1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a technology for a network game played over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional art, there are Internet sites that can transmit simple games, and network games are known by which a game can be enjoyed by accessing such a game site (game server) from a terminal device such as a cellular telephone.
Among network games are those in which a team is assembled via processing by the game server and the game is played by the team. These types of network games include those in which the game is played by a team through the transmission of game-related information between a game server connected to the network and a plurality of terminal devices formed into the team over the network.
However, in this type of network game, the members of a team that has been formed cannot be changed, and even where a team comprises players having various different agendas, or players with low skill levels, the game must be played for a certain fixed period of time until the game has ended, making the game less interesting and enjoyable to play.